Slightly Incoherent
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans, for the first time, is having troubles talking to James Potter. How will she solve this problem? Or will it solve itself? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Author's Note:** It's been like two months... sorry guys! Anyways, this one-shot is based off of.. my life. Haha, my sad, pathetic, life. ;)

**Dedication:** This is dedicated for Jack; if it wasn't for him – and my ability to not talk to him – this fan fiction wouldn't be here!

**Incoherent: **_One-shot_

_It's real, the pain you feel. You trust, you must..._

----- **Day One:** Under

Lily watched James' pompous stride as he stalked over to her. Even though it was a cool spring day; the Head Girl's cheeks were flaming. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her right ear and waited.

"Evans..." James drawled once he was about ten feet away from her.

_Alright Lily, say something smart,_ "Er...Potter..heh," _Damn it._ Lily mentally smacked herself for that remark. What was happening to her? What had happened to the strong girl at the beginning of the seventh year? The one that could fire a retort faster than Potter could fire a quaffle into one of the rings on the Quidditch Pitch? _That girl is gone_, Lily thought, closing the Astronomy book that she had been reading.

She looked up to the sky to see that the clear spring day was being consumed by black rain clouds. Droplets fell from the sky, spraying her face with moisture, and slipping off the bridge of her nose. She quickly put away all of her books and stood up.

"It's raining," James said as the rain poured faster and droplets soaked his hair.

"Umm...yeah..." Lily shrugged running a hand through her wet hair, not knowing what else to say. It seemed that these days Lily didn't have _anything_ to say to James Potter... or she was too shy to tell him what she _did_ have to say.

James was now hovering over her, and Lily was getting a great view of his nostrils.

"Uh, Potter?"

"Yeah..."

"You have a few... I mean... you've got a few...you know, bats in the cave," She muttered, her cheeks burning as she bowed her head.

"What?" He cocked his head at her and ruffled his hair. Lily grimaced, as she could still see some of those "bats" flying about.

"Well, _you know_,"

"No, actually, Lily, I don't think I do," James smirked, and rolled up the sleeves to his uniform. It was still pouring, but by then the two Head students had gotten used to it.

"Yes, _you do_," She growled through gritted teeth, coming off harsher than she had wanted to. "Just...uh, never mind," Lily muttered, and then slung her school back over her shoulder, shivering from the rain.

James look slightly taken aback, as he stared at the ground and shuffled his feet; much like a little kid. "Where are you going?"

"Uhh...I'm going...t-to the castle, Potter...I'm cold. And, you know, it's warm in the castle so..heh.. maybe I could not be cold if I went in there.. and..er, yeah,"

James nodded slowly as Lily spun around and marched away from the beach tree, and away from him.

----- **Day Two: **Transfiguration Class

"Pssst.. Lily," James jabbed her in the back with a sharp quill, and Lily, who had been dipping hers into an ink well jumped, making black blotches across her Transfiguration notes.

_Crap. What am I supposed to say now? _She thought, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as James eyed the blotches with a smirk.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Could I borrow a piece of parchment?" _A piece of parchment.. he wants to borrow a bloody piece of parchment._

"Okay..." Lily ruffled through her notes, but she couldn't seem to _find_ an extra piece. _He wants me to find a bloody piece of parchment when I don't even _have_ one, damn it! "_Um, I don't ... have an extra one, but I'm sure, uh, perhaps someone else does. Normally, I _do_ have paper, but, I dono I guess I've just...well, I don't really know,"

James gave her a weird look then, almost as if he was trying to see if she was lying or not. Nevertheless, he just turned around and asked Sirius, who didn't have one, and then he asked Remus...who did.

Lily picked up her Transfiguration book, and slammed it against her head.. lightly.

----- **Day Three**: A Crowded Hallway

"Move out of my bloody way!" Lily shouted to all of the little first and second years, shoving them violently. "I'm Head Girl and I said _move_."

Lily pushed her way though the throng of people, until somebody gripped her arm to stop her.

"A little pushy, aren't we today, Ms. Evans?" James chuckled as Lily shot him a rather rude look.

"I just.. wanted to get to class," She frowned. "I mean, don't _you_?"

"We've only got a few months left, so personally, I couldn't care less," He grinned, but didn't let the grip on her arm loosen. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure,"

He dragged her away from the crowd of students, so that they were leaning against the wall. James took a deep breath and looked at her, until finally speaking: "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with -- " And was rudely interrupted when two fourth year Slytherins set off a dung bomb, and the whole hallway was filled with a sickening stink.

"Oh my God, we've gotta get out of here," Lily shrieked, grabbing one of the Slytherins by the scruff of the neck, only to be shoved viciously away. She wobbled a bit...

...and then promptly tripped.

"Uh, would you like some help?" James said in a conciliatory way as the two Slytherins scurried to the dungeons laughing hysterically. Lily just sighed.

----- **Day Four**: The Head Common Room

James stood behind Lily as he watched her scribble on a piece of paper, crumble it up, toss it behind her (sometimes hitting him on the head), and start a new one again. She was having trouble with her Potions Essay due tomorrow, that was supposed to be five feet long, but right now she didn't even have an inch done.

He tentatively reached a hand out, but faltered. What if she shot down his help or went into her bedroom? Or what if she ignored him for the rest of her life? Well, they only had a few months left together anyways.. but..

James sighed, took a deep breath, and placed his right hand calmly on her shoulder. Lily jumped and whipped around to face him, wand at the ready.

"W-what are you doing here? You could've given me a heart attack!" Lily gasped, pressing her palm against her heart dramatically. "I'm..er.. trying to work on the Potions Essay Slughorn assigned us..."

A smile spread across James' face. "I could help you. Would you like that, Lily?"

Lily didn't know what she would like, but, she supposed, if she _did_ like James Potter helping her do her homework.. then she would say yes.

So she did.

"Alright.. I suppose I could use a little help, Po – _James_," Lily took a deep breath, realizing that she had actually had a conversation with James Potter without sounding like a total idiot.

"Great," James' lips curved into an incredible smile.

Lily knew it wasn't much, but it was a start, and a chance. A chance that she was going to take for the first time in six years.

----- 

**A/N:** It's not my best, but it's not the worse thing I've ever written. I'm a little rusty.. I guess. Lol. But I hope all of _you_ like it! Please review !

I'm working on another one-shot that should be out in a few weeks.. but who knows. I'm so much of a procrastinator... ;)

Hasta luego mi amigos

**indigoskies**


End file.
